Get a life
by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi
Summary: Sora's life is in danger,someone or something is after her...but what do they want? Please R&R^_^


Yay-ness! I finally wrote another fic after a really long time-_-; Hmm… as for this fic it's set in 1 year after Digimon01 ends…so you figure out their ages from that ^^; Oh and like before in my other fics the characters thoughts are in the   's ^_~ 

**Disclaimer:  Mwhahahaha! I own Digimon you actually believe that you are sadly mistaken…I own nothing from this fic except for the plot!! If I did own Digimon I'd be rich and making these fics into episodes…which I am not! So don't sue me or steal my work!**

**Well go go go!! Enjoy my fic already ^_^ Hope you like it!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 1 – Dreaming 

Sora and her friends were travelling towards one of the biggest forests in the digital world. Sora didn't know the why they were heading there, all she knew was that her friends told her to follow them.

"Hey guys," Sora exclaimed as she ran closer to everyone, "Are we almost there yet?"

Sora stared at her friends waiting for a reply. A few minutes passed with the awkward silence, nobody even answered Sora's question. Sora watched as her friends rapidly walked further away from her completely ignoring her. Sora tried to run closer to them but they seemed like they were miles away from her. As Sora took another step forward, she was pulled to the ground by an invisible force. 

 "What the hell is going on?!" Sora cried, all of her friends disappear into nothingness. Sora tried to get up, but the ground crumbled beneath her. 

"Good riddance Sora! You never were our friend…mwhahahahahahahaha!" Sora heard the voices of her friends repeat as she continued to fall. Finally Sora landed in a room surrounding every surface with mirrors starring back at her with her reflection.

"Mwhahahahaha!!…" the voice echoed from the mirrored room, "Now you will pay for all this you traitor!!! I will get my revenge!"

Sora looked up in confusion, seeing the mirrors with her reflection speaking back to her. "No!! Quit impersonating me, you liar!" Sora cried, " What did you with to my friends?"

The voice cackled evilly at Sora, "You fool! You've forgotten haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?!" Sora scoffed, "You're trying to trick me! Well it's not gonna work! You can't trick me that easily…now answer my question! What have you done with my friends?"

"Fine, believe as you want about me…but as for your friends, I don't know where they are. They disappeared of their own free will, they never really liked you, like you believe they do!" The voice chuckled to itself, "Heh, and I don't blame them…you're the most heartless, not to mention selfish girl I've ever seen! Mwhahahahahaha……………"

"Ahhh, no!!! You're a liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! LIAR! You don't even know me! I don't even know you!" Sora screamed.

"Mwhahahahahaha…very well believe as you wish, but I will get my revenge on you Sora!" the voice proclaimed.

Sora screamed again, covering her to whatever the voice said.

* Beep, Beep, Beep*

Sora abruptly woke up knocking her digital alarm clock onto the floor. She sighed in relief revealing the fact she'd been having a bad dream, more like a nightmare! Sora cautiously picked up her digital alarm clock to find it flashing its neon numbers to be 8:30a.m. 

"Ahh! I'm late for school, I overslept!!" Sora whined, hurriedly jumping out of her bed to get ready. Stupid, Stupid nightmare…I was so absorbed in it, it made me late…yet I wonder what it all means??   

**TBC…**

Copyright ©2002 by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Oooh, cliffhanger! You just gotta love those *gets tomatoes thrown at her* ahh, ok!! I take that back! So what was the dream Sora had all about? Any guesses…what do you think? ….Sooooo, do you like it?? Huh? Huh? Huh?  Ok, ok… I know this chapter is short but don't worry the excitement will continue next time on Digimon: Digital Mon…*ahem* uh, I mean my fic^^; well that is if you like it^_~ so all you lovely reviewers see that purplish-blue button on the bottom left hand corner…all you gotta do is click it, and there you have it you can review...simple, ne? So come on please R&R^^ you'll make my day…if I get a whole bunch of good reviews I swear you guys are gonna make me so guilty that it'll give me no choice but to write the next chapter and continue for you, so what have you got to lose to review? **

**Luv ya, **

**Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.) **


End file.
